A device, such as a mobile device or a wearable device, offers various services to its user. Users may interact with the displays of these devices via touch panels and/or touchless panels. While touch and touchless input technologies allow users a great deal of flexibility when operating these devices, designers and manufacturers are continually striving to improve the qualities of such displays, as well as displays that do not have input capabilities.